The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more specifically, to exhaust systems for gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases flow through one or more stages of turbine blades to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. The gas turbine engine delivers the combustion gases into an exhaust system, which reduces energy of the combustion gases prior to release into to the atmosphere. Unfortunately, existing exhaust systems include abrupt turns and expansions due to size constraints, turbine design constraints, and other factors. As a result, existing exhaust systems may create significant backpressure and flow separation, thereby reducing the performance of the gas turbine engine.